Say What?
by cariss
Summary: Summery aint great-story better! Lilly has a baby, Miley is pregnant, Jackson gets a strange girlfriend, Rico gets kidnapped, Amber looses her voice so Ashley becomes more popular!, Miley thinks Jake is cheating on her, etc. R&R please
1. Chapter One A Bundle of Joy page 1

**Story Over view: So basically, Lily has baby, Miley find out she preggy and fears about loosing her secret, Jackson get mysterious date, there's something going on with Jake etc. SO MUCH GOING ON!!!**

**Chapter One!!!!!! YAY! OK so Lilly gives birth....it's a.......**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** Chapter One:**

** A little bundle of Joy!**

** Page 1**

Miley was sitting quietly at home on her big comfy brown couch watching her plasma T.V.

Jackson ran downstairs clutching a small piece of paper that read: Tomorrow come to the beach at 4:00. From your mystery girl.

"I'm getting a date!!!" He cried jumping beside Miley, startling her. " I'm gonna be popular! I'm gonna be popular!!"

" Jackson look! It's just gonna be yet another prank like last week!!!" She replied, her eyes glued to the television.

Jackson had a flash back of 3 boys from his class showing a picture to everyone of him kissing a chicken.

"N-No it won't!" Jackson suddenly stopped jumping about and his bottom end came to a hault on the couch. "It won't! Anyway, how are you and your....lover?" Jackson flashed his eyelashes and made a weird voice when he said the word 'lover'.

Miley seemed less entranced in the T.V now and was making a sort of face that said 'I'm unhappy but I'm not gonna show it!'. "Fine, just fine!"

"Oooh not too good then?" Jackson seemed pleased at what he had just found out. "What's happened? Because you can tell me anything!"

"Nothing Jackson so leave me alone!" Now Miley had grabbed a big cushion and was hitting Jackson with it. Eventually she threw the cushion down and walked over to the fridge to open it. "Oh, sweet niblets! Dad forgot to buy food! Now I can starve!"

Jackson just shrugged. "OK" He quickly picked up the remote and switched the programme over to Tennessee football.

Miley Grunted. "I'm goin' the shop! If dad gets home say that I've nipped out!"

"OK!" Jackson was completely hypnotized by the football to care. "Yes! And we score again!"

Miley walked out, grabbing her purple sparkly purse on the way. "Yay for them!" she shouted not-so entusiastically.

The scent of flowers filled the air around Miley as she walked passed their lovely small brown balcony. The scenery was beautiful In Malibu. Once Miley had reached the mall, she realised that there was a new rather strange sign up on one of the local boutique windows. As Miley moved closer, she noticed that the picture on the sign was of Hannah Montana.

'Hannah Montana! Here next week singing her latest songs wearing our latest clothes!' it read.

"What?" Miley looked around to check if people were listening. "I don't recall being asked to go to any boutique!"

"Miley?" a famliar face was greeting Mily as she turned around to see Oliver there. "I never knew you were singing at Bella's boutique!"

"Neither did I!" the shocked girl replied. "New news to us all! Speaking of new news, how's Lilly?"

"Well, she didn't seem great this morning when I went to check up on her," Oliver sighed, looking down at the tiled floor as they began to stroll along the mall. "Morning illness they apparently call it!" he perked up a bit.

"Yeah, shouldn't be long before-" Miley stopped, she didn't want to say the wrong thing. "Oken Junior will be here soon, hey?"

"Well, technically it could be Truscott Junior if it's a girl-seen as Lilly and I aren't married yet!" Oliver was a bit more joyful now. "Lilly's mum wasn't in the best of moods seen as the baby's due."

"Can't _really _blame her, I mean, if I had a little girl that got pregant at 15 years of age I wouldn't be the happiest mother around!" Miley laughed. "But, I guess Lilly's mum is really understanding. And that baby, is lucky to have you as a father!"

"Thanks, Miles!" They exchanged a hug and just then, Miley's phone rang.

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"Hey, it's Lilly!" Lilly replied. She did not sound great.

"Hey, Lilly what's up? Oliver's here too we bumped into each other here at the mall!" Miley put the phone near Oliver, too to let him hear.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Lilly now sounded as if she was panting.

"Lilly are you OK?" the friends looked worried.

"I've tried to ring Oliver a million thousand kazttrillion times! His phone must be dead!" the other line replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that! I meant to charge it but-"

There was a groan coming from Lilly.

"Are you OK? Because you don't sound it!" Miley shouted with Oliver.

"I-I'm going into l-labour!" and with that came a scream and a rush of feet coming from the two at the mall. "Come to Malibu m-maternity! Arrgghh! Quickly!"

The phone was slammed down. "Oliver, it's time, your baby is about to be born!"

***

"Lilly!" Oliver cried as he rushed through the hospital halls. "What's happened! Are you OK?" Oliver and Miley got to the ward where Lilly was sitting still, breathing deap breathes.

"I'm fine, false alarm!" Lilly seemed tired and worn out."But they do think that the baby might come later on soo...I'm staying here!"

"Oh, few!" Oliver sighed in relief."Where are your parents?"

"They're getting something to eat in the cafeteria," Lilly sat up straight showing her large belly. 'Miley! How's it going with Jake seen as last thing I heard, you were upset at him!"

"Oh, everything's fine, oh, just fine!" Lilly could tell that everything was not fine. She could tell when Miley was pulling 'that face'. "OK, kinda, I haven't really heard of him so much lately."

"Oh, well you should ring him!" as Miley began to pull out her phone and say 'all right, I guess I should,' Lilly added, "there's no reception in here though, sorry!"

"Oh, that's fine!" Miley placed her phone back into the pocket of her jeans.

Just then, a nurse with long black hair waltzed in. "Oh, I'm sorry but miss Truscott needs to sleep right now! I'm ever so sorry! Maybe you could come back later?" she said, softly.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye!" chorused Oliver and Miley.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OK that was page one of chapter one remember, OK? so I hope you liked it! More up soon! And hopefully it'll be a bit winsy longer!**


	2. Chapter One A Bundle of Joy page 2

**OK I'm glad you all enjoyed the first page! I hope you like this part aswell! Page two of chapter one is here!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One**

**A Bundle of Joy**

**Page Two**

"Jake! Jake!" Miley shouted down the phone as she tried to ring her boyfriend, Jake for the fiftieth time! "Jake! Pick up the-oh, hi sweetie...I've tried ringing you for ages!"

"Sorry! I-I was kinda... busy?" the boy on the other end sounded like he was trying to find the right words.

"No excuses!" Miley sounded even angrier now. "Now tell me why you haven't answered my calls!"

"But-isn't that classed as an excuse?" Jake wondered.

His reply was simple. "I don't care!"

"Well, I-I um, I was just busy!" Jake must have been covering something up, but what?

"Busy doing what, Jake?" Miley gritted her teeth. "I want the truth!"

"Just...a new movie!" Jake suddenly shouted. "Yeah, a movie."

"Are you sure?" Miley folded one arm.

"Yes! Miley, you have to believe me!" Jake insisted."Anyway, I'm gonna bring a surprise to your Hannah concert tonight!"

"OK, I guess your right!" Miley smiled happily. "I should just trust you, after all, you _are_ my boyfriend! But remember, at the the concert only come and see me with the surprise when no one else is around me! Otherwise, the Hannah secret is over."

"I know sweetie!" the boyfriend sounded sweet and affectionate. "Now I have to go and get that surprise ready!" there was an exchange of air kisses and the line went dead.

Jackson came running down the stairs at precisely that moment as Miley slotted her phone back into her pocket. "Hey, what's the rush, got a rocket in your pocket or something?"

"Sorry! Can't talk!" sugar would be the answer usually but at this moment, the answer was different. He stopped for a second before running off again. "Bye!"

"Strange, strange boy!" Miley shook her head.

"Hey! Bud!" just then, Miley's dad walked in. "What's happenin'?"

"Not... a lot.." Miley found her father's entrance rather strange.

"OK!" Robbie-Ray exited up the stairs on that note. Miley sighed, wondering what the surprise would be.

_"Mi-Hannah!" Jake shouted as he walked through the backstage door._

_"Jake!" Miley ran towards Jake, dressed as Hannah Montana. As she walked she checked that nobody was around._

_"I have your surprise!" Jake lifted up a big pink parcel with a purple bow on placed on the top. "I have your present, right here! I hope you like it! It's um, well, special.."_

_"Ooh! Can I open it? Like, right now?" Hannah asked politely. Well, as politely as she could manage. _

_"OK, sure!"_

_As Hannah opened the parcel, a tingle of excitement and joy rushed through her. She carefully tore open the box. Inside she found a picture of Mikayla and Jake hugging. The picture was big enough to be hung on a wall and was in black and white._

_"Wow...Jake...this is, really really nice..." Hannah was lost for words..._

"Miley!" Oliver was now standing behind her in the stewart family home. "Miley! Hello? Wake up! Earth to Miley!"

"OK, OK I am here!"Miley turned around. "Sorry, just daydreaming about tonight. The Hannah concert? Jake's coming and he's bringing a surprise!"

"Really?" Oliver looked shocked as they walked over to the kitchen area and sat at the small round table. "Things really did work out then?"

"I guess so," Miley took a bite out of an apple that she had just taken out of the fruit bowl. "Anyway, I know Lilly can't come tonight and, to be honest, I wasn't gonna go so that I could stay with Lilly but she insisted I go, anyway, are you still going?"

"Duh, Mike Stanley the fifth can't stay away from the backstage area! No way!"

"Good, I'll meet you here tonight?" Miley grinned.

"Sure!" Oliver grabbed an apple to and they munched.

***

Later that day, Miley was feeling lonely as she got out her Hannah wig and modeled clothes in her big mirror. Usually her and Lilly would be styling clothes together wearing their wigs. They'd spend ages on their look and Robbie-Ray would shout about them taking so long. Miley laughed as she remembered these moments. Would Lilly still have time for Lola and clothes now that she had a mini being to care for?

"Miles! Oliver's here!" Miley's dad called up the stairs. Miley would have said 'I'll be there in a minute' and take ages, but instead her reply was cam.

"Kay daddy!" Miley ran downstairs to see Oliver.

"Hi, _Hannah_!" Oliver smiled.

"_Mike!_" they exchanged hugs. "Ready for the concert?"

"Let's go!" Oliver laughed

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I wonder what the gift is? What is Jake up to? How's Lilly? Find out next! Next page will be up today-maybe!**

**Be sure to R&R!**


	3. Chapter One A Bundle of Joy page 3

**OK I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner but here it is! By the way, loving the reviews! I can't believe you're all enjoying my story!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One**

**A Bundle of Joy**

**Page 3**

"Tru-u-u-ue friend!" Hannah sang at the top of her voice as millions of people clapped along, yelling for more songs. "OK thank you everybody! I'd love to sing more, but, unfortunately, I have things to do!" there was a sigh from the audience. "I know, I know! But I hope I'll see y'all at my next concert!"

As Hannah walked off stage, she checked that nobody was around. Once she was sure, she gestured for him to come through.

"Hey!" Jake came rushing through with something hidden behind his back. "Here it is!!"

"Show me!" Hannah jumped about, clapping her hands. "I can't believe you got me a present!"

"Um, I am your boyfriend," Jake laughed.

Hannah just shrugged.

***

Jackson paced through the beach, waiting for his mystery girl to appear. "Hello?" he called out. Still nothing. "I-I'm looking for a mystery girl?"

'You mean, like me?"

***

"OK, I'm going to reveal... my present!" Jake put his hands around to the front to reveal the present.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Hannah slowly picked up the present. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"I know you always wanted one!"

***

"It's...you?" Jackson turned around to see his mystery girl staring back at him. she nodded. "I-I can't believe it! You wrote the note? This isn't a joke, right?"

"Nope!"

***

"Hannah? Hannah?" Oliver called through the backstage area, dressed as Mike. His phone began to ring. "Lilly?" he whispered quietly.

"Hi, Oliver!"

"What's wrong?" he was worried. What if she was in deep pain in labour?

"I'm in deep pain in labour!" now he knew.

"OK, I can't find Miley so I'll just get my fake beard and discuise of and come to see you my self!"

***

When Oliver reached the maternity ward where Lilly was lying in her bed, in labour, he blurted out questions. "Lilly! Are you OK? What's happened? Have you given birth yet? What's happening?" he seemed to be in a break-down.

"Oliver!" Lilly laughed. "I'm fine, just get up!"

"Has the baby been born yet?"

"Well...Yes, but where's Miley?"

"I told you, Jake had some present for her!" Oliver panted. "I'll go and find reception to ring her!"

Once he was sure that he had reception, Oliver dialed Miley's number. "Hello?" he began, still panting, when the phone was answered.

"Hi! You'll never believe what Jake got me it's-"

"I don't really care right now! Lilly has given birth!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Really? Oh my gosh! I'm coming right away!" before the line could go dead, Hannah added "Jake's coming too!"

They were all there. Crowding around her. Lilly, that is. OK, she hadn't _quite_ given birth yet. But the doctors were now taking the beautiful baby towards their examination table.

"Me and Oliver were thinking of naming the baby Jason if it's a boy and Crystal for a girl!"

"Wow, cute!" Miley said in a confused way.

"OK we have examined your baby!" one of the doctors came over, clutching the new born in her arms. "It's a-"

***

"Wow! Still can't believe it's you..." Jackson trailed off.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Wow! Tension builds up! Quite short but.... guess what happens on reviews! All will be revieled today, hopefully!**


	4. Chapter One A Bundle of Joy page 4

**OK! Last page of chapter One! All-well _nearly _all revealed! But if you didn't guess on reviews then don't read this yet! Oh, also, the layout may be different as I am using someone elses computer**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One**

**A Bundle of Joy**

**Page 4**

Everyone was sitting adoring the little angel.

"Little Crystal! My baby Crystal!" Lilly had a moment of thought before turning to Oliver. "What should her middle name be?"

"Gee, I-I'm not sure!" Oliver was star struck and was lost for words. He was trying to say the right things as Lilly's parents had been there since the baby had been born and were keeping a close eye on Oliver. "How about... Crystal Autumn Truscott?"

"Cute!" Lilly looked towards the small baby rested in her arms. "How d'you like that, heh? Crystal Autumn Truscott?"

"Well, you need to keep your options open, Lilly dear!" Lilly's mum seemed to disapprove of anything Oliver said. "At least give it _some_ thought! After all, this is the last baby you'll be having in a while!"

"But, mum, surely you aren't gonna hold a grudge on all boys I date!" Lilly seemed a bit confused at her mum's behaviour.

"No, of course not!" her mum laughed. "But of course, the next baby won't be until you're married."

"But then Crystal might be lonely, no siblings close to her age! I'd hate her to go through what I've been through!" Lilly was sure her mum was joking.

"Is-this a bad time to visit?" Jake asked, with a smile on his face to try and perk up the mood of the room.

"No-it's fine-" Lilly tried to reassure everyone.

"Yes, this is a bad time!" Lilly's mum butted in. Before Lilly could say 'no mum' everyone left.

"Weird!" Miley said, once they had left the maternity ward. "Well, Crystal was cute anyhow!"

Everyone nodded in a agreement. "My baby, my very own baby." Oliver was in a daydream though.

"OK, so anyone wanna go to the beach?" Miley suggested on the spur of the moment. "Jackson's on his shift so I should get family discount. Actually, having said that, Rico probably doesn't do friend and family discount and Jackson won't give _me _a discount in a million years!"

***

"Sorry _ladies _but I'm, taken," Jackson flirted to the girls sitting in front of him. He had his flirty voice on. He did a pose to show off his 'muscles' that he thought he had behind the shack.

Just then, his sister, Oliver and Jake came walking across the beach. They took a seat each on the stools in front of the shack.

"Hey Jackson, guess what?" Miley began before she was interupted.

"No, you guess what?"

"What?" Miley, Jake and Oliver sighed in collision.

"The date," Jackson leaned closer and gestured for the others to follow suit before exclaiming: "WENT GREAT!" he jumped about exitedly.

"Brother who freakin' me out say what?" Miley questioned whilst the boys rubbed their ears.

"Why aren't you rubbing your ears? That hurt!"

"I'm used to it!" Miley turned to the two and then turned back to Jackson, awaiting her response.

"What?" Jackson began scrubbing the shack as they talked."It mustn't be _that _hard to imagine someone liking me, right?"

"You?" the confused sister stopped for a second, then laughed. "Oh, you were serious?"

"Yeah," Jackson nodded and turned back to his cleaning.

"W-what did you do to the poor girl?" Miley shuddered.

"I uh, I'll tell you the _whole_ story...

_I was sitting at home, watching the Tennessee football again! I looked down at my watch and I suddenly realized-'today is my date!!' so I jumped up and ran upstairs. I took a while to get my hair ready. Used dad's hair moisturizer and before I knew it my hair was lush! Took ages choosing my clothes-wanted to look just right. Perfect in fact! So then, I was about to walk out. Of course, I had forgotten to shave and go to the toilet and put on deoderant. So I took care of that, which you don't wanna know about, and strolled of._

_I was walking about for some time. Looking about for this mystery girl. Actually, I think I actually sang the song 'Mysterious Girl' for a while! So I had a small search._

_"Hello? Hello?" I called out. "I'm looking for a mystery girl?"_

_"Like me?" I turned around to see... well... you would never ever believe it!"_

"Who was it?"

"Jackson!" as if somebody was answering Oliver's question, a stunning girl walked up to the four.

"That's her?" Miley was so shocked that even when she talked her mouth still drooped down.

"Yep!"

"Does this mean we get a discount?" everyone sighed and Miley wacked Oliver across the head. "Ouch! What?"

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Oliver, Oliver, Oliver! Lol!**

**OK still not very long but there will be more. Who could this girl be? You probably think that it is obvious, oh it's not! In fact, this may well be the least expected couple EVER!!!!!!!**

**Please do not copy the couple though when I reveal!**


	5. Chapter Two Jackson's Girlfriend part 1

**Hi, sorry for the humungous delay but I hope you haven't given up on me :D :(**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two**

**Jackson's Girlfriend**

**Page 1**

Everyone stared, mouths wide open as Jackson began to flirt and talk with his new girlfriend.

"Hey, you guys seem quiet!" Jackson laughed, looking over to the group of friends, who, some, had began to drink their smoothies, but still with their mouths wide open.

"Look.." the girlfriend spoke, looking towards Jackson, then at the others. Walking towards them slowly, she continued. "I know this must be awkward, me being your...well.........not your most favourite person in the world, heh? But, I think we'll be OK with the situation."

Miley had an expression on her face as if she was going to say something horrible back. But, as she looked at Jackson and then at his new girlfriend, Miley's expression changed. "Yeah, I guess. It'll be hard. But, Ashley, I believe that if we keep our distance, we'll be fine."

"OK." Ashley smiled and then had a sudden reminder. "Oh, and just don't tell Amber. What ever you do, you simply can not tell her!"

Miley's expression changed again, she seemed shocked at the sudden remark. "Uh, OK then Ashley."

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief as she carefully put one side of hair behind her right ear.

Jackson found this just slightly awkward. "So, anyone want a soda? It's on me!"

Suddenly the long row of silence became a huge clatter of voices shouting 'ooh me, I want one' 'I could do with a cool down' 'I'll have diet!'.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Later On_

"Oh my gosh!" Miley laughed, half eating a chocolate muffin. "I totally remember that day! I still don't know how he got all that banana out of his closet." Miley was shaking her head as she said this.

"Yeah!" Oliver giggled along.

A beeping noise filled the air as Jake took out his brand new iPhone. "Oops. Sorry, looks like I spent too much time here. My reminder's saying I need to go see Louis, he's my new hair stylist and I have to go meet him for a new photoshoot thing."

"I thought photoshoots were for girls?" Ashley thought aloud.

"Don't be so sexist!" Jake wasn't taking anything too seriously, he simply stood up to go and laughed.

"Oi! Jake, for-get-ting something?" Miley said as slowly as possible, pointing towards her cheeck as she talked.

"Oh, yeah! I knew that," Jake leaned in to kiss Mileys' cheek, but, before he could, she moved her head slightly so that he kissed her lips instead. The others turned to each other and made sick noises, sticking their tongues out and pointing down their throats. They called this the 'sick symbol'.  
Miley and Jake looked at them all, laughed, and continued.

When Jake had finally left and the others had stopped throwing up, Jackson was eager to ask a question. "So, how was the Hannah Concert?" he made sure that he was quiet.

"Sssshh!" Miley placed her finger on her lips, gesturing towards Ashley who was happily sipping her non-fat diet soda and munching on her cereal bar.

"It was fine," Miley shrugged when she was sure it was safe. Then she spoke louder. "Jake got me a present!"

"Wow, what was it?" Oliver asked, eyes wide open.

"So cute!" Miley was in a daydream.

"But what was it?" They all chorused, awking Miley from her daydream.

"I'll show you, come to ours!" Miley was happy, excited to show her friends her gift.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope that is satisfying enough for now! Mwa!**


	6. Chapter Two ackson's Girlfriend Part 2

**Sorry for my lack of updates, guys. Please don't give up on me! :) Might even put up _2_ updates tonight! Love y'all!!!!!!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Jakson's Girlfriend

Page 2

Everyone could tell how eager Miley still was to show them her present. "Guys, you're gonna love it! So cute..." she repeated from earlier, slipping back into dream mode-clearly.

"Miley!" Oliver snapped. "Stop daydreaming and show us already!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that." Miley shook her head lightly and opened the door carefully. She slipped into the other room and brought back a small something with a cover over it...

Jackson slammed the door shut, breaking the suddenly broken moment of silence. "Go on then, uncover it!"

Ashley pecked him on the cheek and skipped over to the couch where Miley had set down her present. "Wow... that cover is surprisingly fashionable," she commented, nodding her head slightly and reaching a single finger out to touch the covered surprise...

"Don't do that!" Miley shoved Ashley's finger out the way, making everyone, includng the present, jump a little. "Sorry...It's just, not a good idea to poke her."

"So... it's a pet?" Oliver questioned, staring at the wriggling thing.

"On the right lines, actually, Oliver." Miley grinned widely, prepared to uncover her mysterious delight...

The cover slid off, revealing a small whie kitten. Her fur glowed magically, and her icy blue eyes surveyed the crowded area. he let out a single pur.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey, who's thinking 'just a kitten, is that it?'? Because, what will happen now that Miley has responsibilities of her own... (Trust me, it has reason)...**


End file.
